


Muddled

by StarlightNinjaThief



Series: Tommy & Scout [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Tommy awakes from a nightmare but not his own anymore.
Relationships: Robin Charles/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Tommy Merlyn & Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med), Tommy Merlyn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Tommy & Scout [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399417





	Muddled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distinctive_pineapples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distinctive_pineapples/gifts).



> an AU of my Tommy/Scout AU. just experimenting :)

There was a clattering distant sound that woke him. What the - he briefly wondered if Green Arrow’s enemies had found him again. Or Oliver himself.  
  
That thought had Tommy sitting up and moving dimly realizing the bat he kept in the corner wasn’t there. _Oh yeah, he was in New York City.  
  
_ Once reaching the small living room of the loft, he noticed a tall shadowed figure trying to pull the window open...as if it had a doorknob? The figure was inside frantically trying to get out.  
  
The couch was rumpled with sweaty sheets and a pillow. _That’s when the shoe dropped.  
  
_ “R-robin, no! Please open the door! Robin, don’t move! Please come back inside!” the tall man cried.  
  
Tommy put together he was trapped in a nightmare, similar to his own he had last year only different girl, different city, different situation. He approached the man carefully not wanting to get punched or knocked out.  
  
“Hey, hey, easy. You’re just dreaming,” he called. The banging on the window and crying out continued. The neighbors would complain but he cared less right now.  
  
“Robin, nooo!”  
  
“Ok, hey CONNOR, WAKE UP!” Tommy finally shouted.  
  
He swung the man around, the one with identical features to his own. So much the same but so different. More worn, more experienced in profession, but still so much the same heartbreak.  
  
 _After that....shocking day with Scout, Tommy had taken some time off from the clinic. Just for a month or two. He’d assured everyone he just needed time to clear his head, maybe heal his heart (but he doubted it). He still loved her so much but they needed time.  
  
For the first few days he’d been itching to get back to the clinic. But to his surprise he’d run into a man looking exactly like him on day 4. Someone running away too.  
  
That person being his twin, Connor Rhodes. At the start he’d thought he’d been thrust into one of the other Earths but nope real deal. The details were still fuzzy but they’d somehow gotten separated as babies. Given Malcolm and Mr. Rhodes’ histories and enemies it wasn’t that surprising.  
  
_“Hey, bro, listen to me. Wake up! Robin’s safe, you’re safe, that was a long time ago,” Tommy soothed.  
  
 _Connor had filled him in a bit on leaving Chicago. Robin’s brush with delusions as a result of a brain tumor, Dr. Latham being a mentor and probably closest friend, and even Ava turning out to be psycho and killing his father. He’d once again grown close to Robin even if not in a relationship and hated leaving Latham but he needed time.  
  
_ Just like Tommy. And now Tommy was seeing that haunted not-quite-sure-he’s-awake look in Connor’s eyes that was probably in his own multiple times.  
  
“S-she was out t-here....K-kidnapped...” Connor cried.  
  
“You helped me, now I help you,” Tommy promised grabbing his twin into a hug as the other man shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> don't shoot! I still think Ava arranged the kidnapping phonecall though


End file.
